The Bonds of Sisterhood
by Lesbea Enthusiast
Summary: Karishma DeClaire is a sweet innocent human girl whom belongs to a prominent noble family. She always wanted to live her own life and find her own path, but her very harsh and strict father arranged her to be married and Karishma wanted no more. She runs away to find a new life and perhaps will find love and danger on the way. (WARNING EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE 18 )
1. Prologue

The year is 100 AA (After Awakening), the realm of Enellon had been gravely assaulted about 100 years prior by the opening of a great gateway from multiple planes of existence. This event was known to be called the Awakening. How this gateway came to open is still unknown. The realm had only heard about these planes through stories and legends but when monsters and terrors from which the realm had not seen before began wreaking havoc on the world empires, kingdoms and countries alike had to join forces to fight such a deadly enemy. One of those such kingdoms was the Duphonian Empire. Having the most manpower and resources out of any country or kingdom in Enellon the empire led the war effort on driving back the demons and beasts and eventually they were successful leaving the remnants of the monsters and abominations westward scattered across islands dubbed the Bay of Dread. After the Great War of Existence, the land was fractured and began to rebuild and the grand country of Duphos which housed the Duphonian Empire found itself with a myriad of problems from debt to mass starvation and poverty. Many local leaders from around the empire held a mass council in the capital to discuss how to fix such problems, but un-denounced to anyone a group of hired mercenaries attacked the council killing off many of the empire's leaders and a civil war broke out just a few years after they had just finished fighting the Great War. After about a decade of civil unrest three new divided kingdoms emerged in what used to be known as Duphos.The Kingdom of Jiene to the north where the previous capital once was, the Kingdom of Pantera to the southwest and the Kingdom of Dragonese. The Kingdoms have constantly been at war for around 9 decades, but as of recent years the conflicts have quieted down for the most part. Our tale begins in the Kingdom of Jiene within the city of Piers. A wealthy city home to many noble families and rich business savvy types. Historically it held much great significance in the Duphonian Empire being where many important political spaces were housed. The DeClaire Family is one of the noble houses centered in Piers and historically they gained their wealth and prominence through a mining company started by a man named Jacrombie DeClaire back during the glory days of the Duphonian Empire. After the civil war broke out the company switched leadership and methods quite often, but eventually as the years went on their work became done mostly by prisoners of war from rival Kingdoms and also criminals. Currently the family is headed by a man named Bentley DeClaire the grandson of Jacrombie. A stern hard headed man he has two children a son named Maxwell and a daughter named Karishma. Karishma is a kind soul getting a lot of her empathy for the less fortunate and good manners from her mother. Her brother Maxwell however was quite the opposite being quite the spitting image of their father being the favorite of Bentley. Harsh cruel and downright cynical. Maxwell always bullied Karishma when she was little and Karishma often shielded by her mother learned early on her life was about keeping up appearances and expectations. She never really liked it, but she knew she had to it lest she face the harsh criticism from her father. Karishma did slowly educate herself on the outside world through books and word of gossip at festivities and on occasion she picked up a few things in the way of Bard magic being a self taught accomplished musician herself. She always dreamed of leading her own life and doing things her own way and soon she was going to get her wish just probably not the way she thought that it was going to go.


	2. Chapter 1: What’s Destiny?

The birds chirped nicely outside. A small breeze rolled in through the window of the manor as Ilia opened it up.

"Lady Karishma, it's time to get up dear."

Opening her eyes slowly. Karishma was met with one of the DeClaire families long time maids and good family friends. A woman in about her 30s long brown hair wearing the same old classic black and white maid outfit she was always used to seeing all throughout her childhood. Karishma turned to see the blazing sun from the window that was just opened and squinted her eyes tightly. She smiled and while yawning addresses Ilia.

"Good Morning Ilia." She rubbed her eyes a bit more and then got up to stretch.

"Your father requested you get ready early today for the meeting. He told me he wanted you looking the best you ever have for today." Ilia remarks as she begins folding the blanket for the bed.

Karishma froze up and remembered what day it was. Today was the day she was going to meet the boy from Viere family soon was most likely going to be arranged to marry.

"Oh... right. I forgot that was today." Karishma stuttered a bit as she spoke.

Ilia looked over noticing Karishma's visible discomfort.

"It's ok to be nervous dear. This is the first time that you're meeting him, but from all the talk I hear from master DeClaire and your mother the Viere's are a wonderful family."

Karishma turns to look at Ilia now with a frown on her face.

"I know the real reason father is doing this. The Viere's have a high position in the council. Marrying me off to their son will secure him a connection to further his dumb ambitions with the business."

"My lady, you can look it at that negative light or you can see this as a new opportunity. Richard Viere is a philanthropist and a genuine man. He travels all over Jiene to talk with many leaders and does many wonderful things for the people of Piers. I heard he's really hot too!"

Ilia begins giggling a bit as she finishes up the bed.

Karishma sits down and begins brushing her long blonde hair in the mirror with a brush. She looks into her own cerulean blue eyes and ponders for a bit before responding.

"How do you even know all this stuff? I hadn't really even heard of the Viere family at all until about a week ago."

Ilia looks back smiling.

"When you're a humble servant such as myself you over hear many things."

After finishing with her hair Karishma gets up sits on the bed. Looking out the window with the breeze flowing in her slightly behind her.

"Why is it my father doesn't let me do what I want to do? He lets Max go out and see the world, but I just stay in here and look pretty for guests. I know my life is more than this I know it..." Karishma then averts her gaze into the bed.

Ilia walks up behind her and rests her hands on her shoulders.

"My Lady, I understand how you feel. I myself wanted to go and journey west when I was very young. My oh my was I a feisty one when I was your age. I lived south of here near the border of Pantera where I could see soldiers coming and going every single day. My mom died when I was young and my father went to serve in the military when I was about 15. I worked as barmaid and I absolutely hated it. I wanted to go and explore the world do something that fulfilled me and get away from the mess that was this country, but then I realized something important in those years and that was not everyone is meant to be an adventurer dear. My father came back after about a year with a missing leg and I had to take care of him. I told him about how I could travel to Piers and find a cleric or someone whom could help him, but he told me that all he wanted was for me to be with him. He told me the life of an adventurer is one full of strife and no one whom truly cares about you. You go around from town to town looking to help others and earn a living but at the end of the day the only one who will feel empty inside is you. You can't find love due to fear for their life if you make enemies and you will never truly have a family. When he told me those things I realized that life wasn't for me. He died some years later and I moved over here to Piers and met your family and became a maid. I think my life has been fulfilling enough."

Karishma looked back and faintly smiled as she looked out the window one last time.

"My life has just entirely been other people telling me what to do. I want to make a difference and help others, but I know it doesn't have to be as empty as you say it is. I've been looking into magic and certain schools and I've been getting alright with it! Look watch this."

Karishma runs over to the curtains and begins to rip one about 6 inches.

"My lady! You're father will-

before Ilia finished her sentence Karishma places her hand on the curtain and begins mending the two pieces back together with her hand. After about a minute she finishes and looks over Ilia with a wide grin on her face.

"Tada!!!!!!!! See?!??"

Ilia begins chuckling and then claps.

"Bravo my lady bravo. You can be a wizard in no time!"

She sarcastically remarks.

"Of course it's gonna take more time for me to master some things but if only father could see I'm making progress. I just know it's my destiny to do something greater than just be a noble princess. I know it!"

Ilia starts walking in the hallway and peers her head into the room.

"Well, it certainly take some convincing I'll tell you that but until then I'm going to run you bath. I want you out here with the dress your mother left for you in 2 minutes ok?"

Karishma sighs.

"Sure thing Ilia..."

Karishma closes the window and begins undressing. Looking out one last time to the courtyard and front gate entrance.

"What really is my destiny... what..."


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Unknown

"Stand still please!" Ilia exclaimed as she wrapped the dress around Karishma's waist.

"Ow ow ow! That's a bit too tight!" Karishma began grabbing her waist in agony as Ilia tightened it.

"Oh come now my lady, you're over reacting. Just a little bit more and there!"

Karishma stepped down from the step ladder she was on and looked at herself in the mirror in awe. She began to twirl around excitedly like a princess and giggle to herself as she did.

"I will say, mother does know how to pick out a dress! It is beautiful." Karishma's warm smile could be felt by Ilia while she adjusted the back just a bit more.

"You look absolutely stunning my lady. Richard will fall in love the second he sees you that's for sure." The dress was embroidered with a turquoise sequined waist with a long white wedding gown like length that covered her feet. Ilia also added on some white flowers in Karishma's hair along with some sweet lavender smelling perfume which complimented the scent of the soap she had just bathed in.

"Alright then my lady. Your father informed me the Viere's are expected to arrive at around noon. Until then you can stay in your recreational quarters until given further instructions. I will bring you your breakfast." Ilia headed down the long winding hallway as Karishma stood alone in the washroom corridor pondering what her day was going to entail.

Karishma let out a huge sigh and began walking over to her quarters which were located on the first floor of the manor. DeClaire manor is a humongous estate located right in the heart of the business district of Piers. With about 50 plus servants, maids, butlers and groundskeepers all constantly doing something the place was never quiet. Karishma was never the type whom enjoyed long bouts of silence she always liked when something was going or having someone to talk to. As she walked down the steps she got the occasional bow and greeting from the servants and staff as she was all well accustomed to. Heading past the kitchen she could smell the delicious scent of eggs and bacon being prepared as well as the hustle and buss and servers and cooks preparing for the esteemed guests. Once Karishma finally arrived to her recreational quarters she saw an ornate gift basket of sorts left at the door. It had many a fruits and candies as well some decorative handkerchiefs and nice smelling incense. Looking pleasantly surprised she went to pick up the basket and noticed a note on it.

"Hmmmm... what's this?" Karishma curiously picked it up and instantly recognized the handwriting. It was from her mother Amelia DeClaire.

"Dear my little Kari, I'm so terribly sorry I couldn't make it today to witness the beginning of your transition into womanhood. I have been busy with these meetings at the capital and was expecting to return last week, but new developments have kept me here longer than anticipated. This gift is the absolute least I can do for you and I just want to say love you so very much. Please respect your father and listen to him. Hopefully I will be in time for your wedding I won't miss that for the world. When I get back I can show you some really cool new books I picked up from a friend at the bardic college over here you'll absolutely love them. Again I'm so very sorry honey, but behave and know I'm not too far love you from here to the stars - Mommy "

As Karishma read the note she began to slightly tear up. She knew her mom had been away on business for awhile and without her at home it had felt like she was alone. When times got rough home she always had her mother to come and comfort her. Whether it was from her father's wrath or her brothers antics she always had someone to lean on. Once she finished reading it completely she wiped her tears a little and headed inside her quarters. Setting down the basket onto her bed she sat in silence for about 30 seconds until she heard a knock on her door. Upon opening it she was met with the snide grinning nicely dressed in a black buttoned up suit with hair combed to the side Maxwell.

"Congratulations sis! Today is kinda like the first day of the rest of your life if that's how the saying goes I don't really care all too much, but yeah." Maxwell exclaimed as he leaned up on the doorway. He seemed to have a sarcastic tone as usual to his newfound excitement or as Karishma could tell an ulterior motive.

"Thanks." Karishma replied in a somewhat somber tone.

"So, Amelia gave you a gift huh? That's nice been a while since I've seen her myself. Honestly though, whenever she was around here father always was just a bit different you ever notice it?" Maxwell walked into the quarters and started to fiddle around with books and items Karishma had laid out on her table.

"What do you mean?" Karishma responded.

"Well, remember at that party like a month ago when Amelia was here and father proposed his amazing new idea for expansion of the company Amelia had to go making a scene in front of all our guests just because she had problem with new acquisition of servants." Maxwell started to rant as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Father always was held back by her I know it. Every time he had some new revolutionary idea he was shot down by her and for no good reason at all. Doesn't she understand that I'm business you have to be ruthless? Crush the competition! I don't know why father made her co-owner. All cause he can't control his lustful desires what a shame..." As Maxwell ranted on Karishma visibly became furious her hands shaking with anger at the disrespect towards her mother. Tears began to well up once again in her eyes.

Maxwell looked back over to Karishma and began to chuckle a little. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I make you cry dear sister? My apologies, but sometimes the truth hurts. That woman has done nothing but keep this family down."

"Shut... up..." Karishma quivered as she struggled to speak up.

"Don't... talk... about mom like that. You... don't know anything! You spoiled rotten brat you- before Karishma could respond Maxwell interrupted with an impromptu slap to the face. Karishma stunned in silence she looked back to Maxwell holding her cheek.

"You need to know your place. You are talking to the heir of the DeClaire family name show some respect wench. Hopefully that husband of yours will fix that attitude." Maxwell walked out of the room closed the door normally as nothing had ever happened, but Karishma stood there looking to her mother's basket in tears and buried her face into the desk. Thinking to herself Karishma was the most depressed and miserable she had ever been in her life. Her destiny wasn't hers life seemed to be having its way with her. She had no allies in this battle. She had to think of something and after about a few minutes of somber silence she lifted her face from the desk tears ruining the makeup she had and remembered the open courtyard. Karishma pondered to herself she had only dreamed of running away a few times, but knew it was near impossible. This time however in a new realization she knew she had to run away. This life wasn't hers. She was treated like an object and political bargaining chip for long enough. All the years of mistreatment and torture from her brother and father had to come to an end. She couldn't take it anymore. Karishma got up and after wiping the tears from her eyes heard another knock on her door.

"Breakfast my lady!" Ilia said as she let herself in. The second she entered she noticed the red flushed face and ruined make up of Karishma.

"My lady are you ok? What's wrong?" She then looked over to the basket and saw the gift from Amelia. After putting the plate of food down she wrapped her arms around Karishma in a strong embrace.

"My lady be strong. Your mother loves you very much. She'll be back soon do not worry. You just have to hold on." Ilia soflty rubbed Karishma's hair she comforted her in the time of strife she was going through.

After about two hours, Karishma headed out to the courtyard for the meeting she had dreaded a while. Makeup fixed looking new and refreshed cordially, Karishma walked through wearing her beautiful dress and high heel shoes reminiscent of a princess. As she approached the center of the courtyard she noticed four figures. Standing tall and proud with his long mustache and combed back hair was Bentley DeClaire Karishma's father whom smiled at the sight of her daughter. The other three figures were foreign to her, but she could assume they were Richard and his father perhaps a personal servant as well. One of the men was an older gentlemen whom had a cane and top hat with a slight hunch. The other younger gentleman looked about in his 20s with parted black

hair and wearing what seemed to be luxury white vest with a decorated tie. The last man wielded a lavish spear of sorts standing proud and at attention.

"There she is. Thomas, Richard. My daughter Karishma DeClaire." Bentley gestured over to Karishma as she curtsied regally.

"Truly a beauty. My lady it is a pleasure Richard Viere." Richard took Karishma's hand and kissed it after her greeting.

"I'm am Thomas Viere my lady. Richard's father I'm sure you heard of me from time to time your father and I are great friends." Thomas said as he adjusted his top hat a bit and smiled.

"Certainly we should allow you two to get acquainted with each other yes. This is day is meant for both of you to get to know each other. Come Thomas let them be. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask the servants whom are around." Bentley and Thomas bowed before they left and began walking to their own table not too far away. Karishma smiled and sat down with Richard looking around the courtyard intently. It was very nicely decorated for the occasion with many nice tables and sculptures placed about. Karishma however was looking at the grand gate way that she had seen many a time before through her window. Karishma usually only left the manor on occasion for balls, parties and other such events. The gate was always guarded by two standing guardsman whom changes shifts every 4 or so hours. Karishma pondered to herself and knew if she was going to leave the manor doing it from the front gate would most certainly not be the best course of action.

"My lady is something troubling you? You seem to wandered off." Richard smiled but noticed Karishma's obvious day dreaming.

"Uhhhh... what... Errrr... ummmm... sorry. I have been thinking about this day a lot recently and just gathering my thoughts is all heheheh!" Karishma smiled nervously as Richard's servant began pouring some tea.

Richard smiled back and began sipping his tea. "It's no problem my lady. I have also been looking forward to this day greatly. When my father told me I would be arranged to marry the beauty that was Karishma DeClaire well I just was stunned. Surely I could not be a suitable husband for such a pristine dandelion, but I knew it was in the families best interest and I at the end of the day am honored. Please, do not be afraid to let me know if I'm prying to far or asking too personal of questions. We have just met and I'd like to respect your space and privacy."

Karishma nodded back. "Thank you."

Karishma again deep in thought knew she had to act and act fast if she wanted even the smallest chance of escaping. Being talking to Richard was not on her priority list so she had to think of something.

"Can you excuse me for a sec? I need to use the latrine if you don't mind." Karishma quickly got up and headed back inside the manor to the restroom. Once inside she quickly shut the door and back against it let out a huge sigh of stress she had been bottling up for what seem to be while.

"How... how do I do this? Where do I begin? Where should I go? Should I go to mom over in the capital? Would she just bring me back? I don't know..."

Karishma's mind raced with ideas and thoughts on what she could do and her head would always first go to south of the border. A dangerous place sure with the sporadic conflicts that would sometimes arise, but she knew that if she were to go any where in Jiene she would most surely be brought back to Piers due to her father's influence and connections. She had to go somewhere where she could not be touched, and somewhere possibly that she could hide who she truly was. Karishma also thought about her magic and how she could use that to at least have some semblance of safety. She had to master one spell and one spell in particular to be very safe however. A spell she had not mastered before and that was disguise self. After about 5 minutes of pacing back and forth and planning things out to the best of her ability Karishma stopped and took another long deep breath.

"If I am to do this I must have faith and act with purpose. The warriors and adventures of this world do not fear the outside world they seize the day and keep going. I have to be brave, my mother is with me. I have to be brave..." After taking one last long look in the mirror Karishma headed out again to this time convincingly continue the facade. Hours passed quickly and Karishma put on a mask of enjoyment for Richard with her thoughts all on what she was going to do tonight. She played along and the helpless damsel wanting to wed and have her life thrown away, but deep on the inside her heart was set and mind was made up. As mid day struck Karishma headed back to her quarters to enjoy the rest of her day off. Before heading in the room however Karishma's father walked down the hall with a wide grin on his face.

"So? How did it go? I know you must have loved him right?" Bentley arms crossed behind his back leaned in to see what his daughters true thoughts were.

"He was excellent. I'm very glad to eventually have a husband like him. Surely I will honor this family well father." Karishma responded in a more monotone way as usual.

"Good. Wonderful I knew you two were a perfect match. Now we really want to expedite this so you two are getting married in three days we will arrange more meetings and get togethers between then, but time is of the essence." Bentley placed a hand on Karishma's back and opened the door for her as he grinned widely almost uncomfortably at her daughter.

"I do hope your mother can make it. She has been quite busy with other affairs, but of course that is for the best." He continued on.

"Yes, that would be great if she could come." Karishma put on a fake smile where her eyes really told the story and headed inside as the door closed behind her. Immediately she got undressed and changed into her casual attire putting her long hair into a neat ponytail. She ruffled through her drawers until she found a fine ornate wooden box. Placing it on the bed she looked inside the pocket of a dress she had remembered and pulled out a key. Not hesitating a bit she opened the box and pulled out a fine ivory flute which she had for a while now. A gift from her mother she stopped to take a big long look at and began playing a soft tune. As she played it she thought back to her studies of magic and bard spell-casting. She payed different notes around 100 times till she remembered the next in the sequence and continued for hours. After about 3 hours tired with sweat gleaming down her face she attempted to play the tune again.

"Come on. This time I got it." Karishma played away again for around the 300th or 400th the tune she thought was correct and slowly she felt a short burst of energy immediately she ran as quickly as she could to the mirror and looked in awe as she saw what she had accomplished. She had made herself slightly taller and look exactly like her maid Ilia. In awe she dropped her flute and celebrated quietly.

"Yes! Yes! I can do this! I can do this! Ok. The hardest part is down now how do I get out where do I go?" Karishma knew the manor pretty well and didn't know much about entering and exiting, but she knew she was going to find a way. Looking at herself as Ilia in the mirror she looked back around her room and frowned.

"I'm crazy. I'm actually crazy for doing this. My life is good why should I. Mom should I do this to her." She sat on her bed and sulked about if she really could go through with such a big decision again fighting with herself on the inside.

"Mom, would want this right? She wants me to be happy. I'm not happy. I hate this I want to do something greater. I need this it's the only way." Karishma sat down at her desk and pulled out some ink and quill. She started jotting down a message and stashed it in her box which she placed back in her drawer. She put the key in a random dress pocket and held her hand tight on the box one last time before letting go. There was no going back Karishma was about to head straight into the unknown.


End file.
